


Day 9: Ugly Sweaters/Dressing Up

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena will literally do anything for Kara, Light Angst, So what's a hostile takeover if it's for your fiancee?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Sweaters, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 9: Ugly Sweater/Dressing UpHow far is Lena willing to go to fix things for Kara? (Pretty damn far. LOL)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	Day 9: Ugly Sweaters/Dressing Up

“I found one!” Kara gasps, yanking the sweater out of the bottom of the bin.

Lena sighs, taking a sip of her beet smoothie. _Finally_. They’d been searching every store in town for one dumb, ugly sweater, and finally they’d found one in Kara’s size. She can’t pretend to understand it. After all, what is the point of wearing something intentionally ugly? And this sweater is, without a doubt, extremely ugly. But Kara clutches it to her chest like it’s a priceless Hermes scarf.

It’s garish and busy, a giant Supergirl sigil in the middle of a dim red background with the words “ **STRAIGHT OUTTA KRYPTON** ” in big black block letters surrounding it. While the red background colour looks washed out and faded, the crest and lettering are bold and bright. There are glittery snowflakes all over the thing and worst of all, there’s a small button that lights up the outline of the sigil.

Why on earth Kara has chosen _this_ sweater beyond the obvious, Lena has no idea, but if ugly is what she is going for, mission accomplished. 

She sips her beet smoothie and shakes her head as Kara beams at the cashier ringing it up. Whatever makes Kara happy is good enough for her.

Pushing open the door, she slips her hand into the blonde’s, watching as the sunlight lights up her happy face.

“You really like that awful sweater, huh?” She asks as they shuffle along through the crowd of holiday shoppers. 

Kara smirks. “You really like those awful smoothies, huh?”

_Touché._

Her smirk fades to a soft smile. “I know it’s hideous, but…” she trails off, looking pensive. 

“But what?” Lena presses, now genuinely curious.

“It’s--it’s the colour. The background? That red...it’s the closest colour I’ve seen to Rao’s light, and to have it behind my family’s crest and with my home planet’s name on it? Even if it’s ugly...it’s beautiful to me.”

She shakes her head, a flush jumping up into her freckled cheeks. “I don’t know, it’s probably stupid, but it makes me feel closer to them. Closer to home.”

Lena squeezes her hand and feels her heart squeeze accordingly in her chest. She had had no idea and she feels a wave of shame fall over her for judging the sweater so harshly. “It’s not stupid at all. That’s really beautiful. I’m sorry I gave you a hard time about it.”

Kara shakes her head, “No it’s okay, you had no idea.” She smiles brightly. “And I mean...it is objectively a very ugly sweater.”

***

This is a disaster. Tears begin filling Lena’s eyes. Why had she started drinking these stupid beet smoothies? They didn’t even taste that good!

She stares down at the splotchy maroon stain on Kara’s prized sweater. How had this even happened? She was always so careful! Why was the sweater even on the table in the first place?!

Panic begins to set in as she tries to practice the Kryptonian meditation Kara had been teaching her. No matter, she would just have to send it out to be cleaned and Kara would be none the wiser. Kara wasn’t going to wear it until Friday night for game night anyway. That was five days away. She had time!

***

“Hey have you seen my sweater?” Kara asks curiously, looking around the dining room with her hands on her hips.

Lena pales, looking up from her laptop from her place on the couch. “Oh, yes, I sent it out to be cleaned. I saw a stain on it. I hope that’s okay.”

Kara’s shoulders relax and she slides in next to Lena on the couch, pulling her into a hug. “Of course that’s okay. I really appreciate it. You’re so sweet, baby.”

Lena shifts uncomfortably. She hates lying to Kara, but it isn’t a _total_ falsehood. She _had_ sent it out to be cleaned….but then the cleaner had informed her that they couldn’t get the stain out. Turns out, beets are really ridiculously pigmented and incredibly difficult to remove. Who woulda thunk it?

So now she really _is_ in panic mode. She had hidden the sweater in her desk in her home office and had been on the phone with every store in the franchise where Kara had found hers, trying to track down another one. She had placed feelers out in every state, but it turns out that Supergirl is hella popular. 

Now she only has four days to fix this. 

***

“Look, I get it that it’s the holidays, but you can’t just _shut down_ ,” Lena cries into the phone. She’s been on call after call with the distributor of the sweater all afternoon, trying to see when the next batch would be shipped to stores and if they could send her one directly, only to find out that the company had shut down for the holidays, much to Lena’s dismay.

“This is America! Who the hell shuts down for Christmas?!” 

Yes, she is well aware that she is acting like some kind of grinchy capitalist, but this is an _emergency._ This is about Kara! How could they not understand that she _needs_ this sweater?!

Lena would go over their heads, straight to the manufacturer. She’d sew the damn sweater herself if that’s what it took. 

On Wednesday, she books a flight for Singapore, where the manufacturer is located, telling Kara it’s a last minute L-Corp emergency. 

She would fix this. She has to.

***

As soon as she touches down in Singapore, she doesn’t even bother stopping at her hotel, just goes straight to the manufacturer, translator in tow. 

When she asks for a specific sweater to be made, the foreman looks at her like she’s insane, but she has no time for humiliation. 

“What will it cost?” She asks, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. “What do you need to make this happen? I just need _one_ sweater!”

The man grins at her, clearly sussing out her dilemma. It turns out that he is ready to retire and has nobody to take over the business after him. 

And that is how Lena comes to own a Singaporean clothing factory.

But it’s worth the hassling by her accountants and lawyers, because by Thursday evening, she has a new sweater clenched tightly in her fist.

***

Lena is exhausted by the time she pulls herself through the door of her penthouse on Friday morning. She has three sweaters in her luggage (just in case!) and she just needs to swap the stained one out with one of the new ones, and Kara will never know of her mistake. It’s the home stretch! She’s got this!

Except Kara isn’t at work like she’s supposed to be. Apparently, Supergirl had been called to a fire and she had had to come home to wash the scent of burning chemicals out of her hair before returning to Catco, which is how she finds a frazzled and jumpy Lena standing in front of their shared walk-in closet, comparing three identical sweaters to see which one is best. 

“Lena?”

Lena is so tired, so honed in on making the right choice, that she doesn’t hear Kara come in and the abrupt noise sends the sweaters flying out of her hands with a shriek.

“Hey! It’s okay, it’s just me!” Kara says, pulling her into a hug, her wet hair dripping onto Lena’s blouse. “I didn’t know you were here! I missed you!”

She looks down to the sweaters on the floor, her brow furrowing. Kneeling, she picks one up, examining it closely. “What’s this? Why do you have so many of my sweaters?”

She gathers the rest of the sweaters as Lena twists her fingers together, her nerves completely shot from the shock and the jet lag. 

“How did you even find so many?”

“It’s all my fault!” She bursts out, tears spilling out of her bloodshot eyes and down her flushed cheeks. Kara looks shocked at her outburst. “I accidentally spilled my stupid beet smoothie on your sweater and the cleaner couldn’t get it out and I couldn’t find another one anywhere in the country and the distributor was closed and the manufacturer wouldn’t make me another one unless I bought his company and I had to get home in time for game night, so I did it and I fixed it and I’m so sorry!”

She sinks to her knees in the white light of their closet, practically manic with exhaustion and relief at having told the truth. She _hates_ lying to Kara.

Kara kneels down next to her, clutching one of the sweaters in her fist. “You--you bought a clothing manufacturing company because you spilled your smoothie on my sweater?” She blinks slowly, as if this information is taking way too much brainpower to process.

Lena nods, wiping her tired eyes. “I had to. I had to fix it.”

Kara smiles softly, huffing out a laugh. “Why didn’t you just tell me, love?”

Lena looks up at her sadly. “I couldn’t disappoint you. You said it reminded you of your home. I couldn’t ruin that!” She bows her head, sniffling slightly. “I didn’t want you to hate me for ruining it.”

Kara sighs, pulling the sniffling baby bottom that is her fiancée into her lap, carding her fingers through tangled raven locks. “I could _never_ hate you, Lena.” She tilts Lena’s chin up, gazing down into red-rimmed heterochromatic eyes. “And the sweater might remind me of Krypton, but Lena, _you_ are my home. I love you more than any silly sweater.”

Lena sniffles softly and presses her ear to Kara's chest, feeling her exhaustion steal over her after the hellish week she has had as she hears the steady thud of her heart there. Kara places a kiss on her forehead, then trails kisses down her nose to her lips, across her cheeks, and back to her lips again, before lifting her into a bridal carry and setting her down gently in the bed, removing her clothes and pulling back the covers to tuck her in.

“Sleep now,” she whispers, pressing another kiss to her pale forehead and turns to leave. Lena reaches out and grabs her wrist. “Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?”

Kara smiles and turns off the closet light, before climbing into bed next to her, pulling her into her chest. All is silent for a moment, just the soft whisps of their breaths, then --

“I told you those beet smoothies were a bad idea.”


End file.
